


Learning to Drive

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean attempts to teach Castiel how to drive a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Drive

Dean sat back in the passenger seat, one arm stretched over the back of the bench seat with a proud smile on his face. Beside him in the driver's seat, behind the wheel sat Castiel, looking determined, shoulders hunched slightly over the wheel as he peered malevolently in concentration out of the windshield.

"You're doing good, sweetheart," Dean encouraged the angel approvingly. "Just ease off the gas a bit. There you go."

The car slowed a little to a more manageable level of speed and Castiel straightened slightly, shoulders losing some of the tension. He smiled a little although his eyes still looked a little determined as he stared out the windshield. His fingers eased off their grip from the steering wheel, aided by Dean's hands swiping at them gently, stroking across the knuckles to ease the pressure and Castiel's knuckles no longer bled white where he gripped the wheel so tightly.

Dean shook his head at the angel, remembering again the week they'd shared, of Dean teaching the angel how to drive a car. Castiel had proved a surprisingly quick learner; not that Dean should have been surprised by that, considering the guy was an angel. Nevertheless, he'd started the angel off in some old but perfectly serviceable cars borrowed from Bobby's salvage yard rather than let him wreck the Impala on his first few attempts. They'd driven round and around a field at the back of Bobby's property, leaving various skids and tyre marks over the previously plush green landscape, before Dean had felt Castiel was ready to try a proper car. The hunter surmised that Castiel would be driving his car eventually anyway, so thought it best to let him get used to it now that he was driving better.

"How's it feel?" Dean asked, after a few minutes had passed in silence.

"Good. I still like flying better, though," Castiel said, apologetically, turning a glance briefly upon his lover.

Dean smiled sadly at the contrition held within his lover's eyes and he sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck wearily. He stopped himself from making a cheap crack about comparing his car unfavorably to flying was tantamount to blasphemy, but reigned himself in just in time. He knew that, to Castiel, nothing could come close to his own natural abilities, and now that said abilities were fading ... well, Dean couldn't help but sympathise with the angel. He placed himself in his lover's position, of being forced to drive an inferior car to his, and he began to see what it must be like for Castiel, to take a form of transport viewed as being inferior to his own.

"I'm sorry, Cas, but you gotta learn," Dean said, apologetically. "You know that, right? I can't have you keep taking the bus."

"Why not?" Castiel asked, as he proficiently parked the car at the side of the field.

Dean sighed, knowing that he'd never given a reason for why he'd insisted Castiel do this in the first place. He rubbed one hand over the nape of his neck wearily, staring avidly out the windshield as he tried to gather the words together, to tell his lover how he felt without sounding trite or corny, or worse, like a girl.

"I don't like you taking the bus, Cas. Anything could happen to you on there," he said, finally, still refusing to meet his lover's gaze, all too intent on staring at some insignificant speck of dust on his windshield.

He leant forward and wiped it clean unnecessarily, while Castiel watched him. Dean finally looked up when Castiel shifted slightly, transferring his weight a little closer to Dean and laying one slender hand on Dean's knee. The throbbing of the engine filled the silence between them and Dean tried to offer his lover a brief smile of reassurance.

"There's murderers out there, Cas; rapists. I don't want you falling prey to one of those when I can't be with you," Dean said, mentally adding to himself, when Castiel could no longer defend himself even to his current depleted levels.

Castiel was silent so long, the hunter wondered whether he'd offended the angel, but when he turned to glance at his lover, it was to find Castiel was staring intently at him, fascination clear in his liquid blue eyes. There was a softness to his gaze, a certain compassion only true understanding gave him and Dean had to grin at that, knowing that Castiel knew why he was worried.

"Thank you, Dean. I think your way is the far safer option," Castiel said, gently as he laid a hand on Dean's knee. "Thank you for being worried about me, even though I don't think it necessary."

"Sure its necessary. Even I'm leery of taking the bus and I won't hesitate to shoot someone in the face. Besides which, it's what lovers do - we worry about each other. We all have to learn to drive sometime, you know," Dean said, watching as Castiel coaxed the Impala back into gear, foot pressing gently down upon the gas pedal.

A slight tremor to Castiel's shoulders gave Dean a clue that something was not right with his lover and he squinched one eye shut at him, before he asked - "What?"

"What, Dean?" Castiel asked, trying for innocence and sorely failing.

"Don't try being the angel for my benefit," Dean groused as he pushed lightly at Castiel's arm. "I know you're hiding something, so spill."

"Jimmy could drive, Dean," Castiel said, deep voice quiet yet filled with warm amusement.

Dean's turn to be silent now and Catsiel glanced at him quickly, blue eyes curious and probing. Dean looked blank.

"The hell, dude?" the hunter finally asked, large green eyes blinking at his lover in confusion. "I've been teaching you to drive all week and you're telling me now that you knew all along?"

"I thought you wanted to teach me, Dean," Castiel replied, voice still warm with his laughter, although, to give him credit, he did not laugh outright.

Dean settled back against the door behind him to watch as his lover as he drove expertly around the field, accessing Jimmy's knowledge of driving easily.

"Son of a bitch, you did this on purpose," Dean finally said, as Castiel navigated the car easily around a fallen tree trunk.

"Of course, Dean. It was important to you to do this, so I let you teach me," Castiel said, deep voice grave now, seriousness replacing his earlier mirth.

Dean shook his head at that, surprised that Castiel had known that Dean wanted to do this, had been important for him to teach the angel something as though knowing it would bring them closer together.

"I thought it'd be something to bring us closer together, Dean," Castiel commented when Dean didn't immediately answer.

"Hardly necessary, Cas," Dean said, finally reaching out to tap Castiel's knee gratefully. "I think we're close enough already, but thanks, sweetheart. You did good."

Castiel merely smiled, looking pleased that he'd done something right by Dean. He gave a muffled sound or surprise when Dean slid his hand beneath his arm, a devious expression on the hunter's face as he unzipped Castiel's zipper on his dark pants. The angel's startled question was soon replaced by a satisfied groan when Dean ducked beneath the shadow of the angel's arm and slid his mouth over the end of Castiel's cock, tongue wet and warm against the suddenly taut flesh of the angel's dick.

Castiel's breath came hard and fast as he slowed the car to a stop, parking it to let the engine idle noisily. His hips moved in time with Dean's bobbing head, or moved as much as the steering wheel and Dean's own head would let him. He moaned, resting back against the bench seat, slender hand resting upon the back of his lover's head Finally he came, spurting deep and thick into Dean's mouth and the hunter sucked back as much as he could, licking it free from Castiel's dick with sure strokes of his tongue.

Dean soon extricated himself, tip of his tongue licking over his lips, removing all traces of his lover's release from his mouth, before he said, "Cas, get out the car."

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said, obediently, knowing what was in store for them both by the dark and sex driven look in the hunter's eyes.

He left the engine running, as he climbed out from behind the wheel, taking his coat off in preparation. Dean climbed out of the passenger side, eye s intent on Castiel as he started unbuckling his jeans, kicking his boots off to send them skidding amongst the long grass nearby. He didn't bother checking where they landed, knowing he'd either find them or find a way to explain their absence should either Sam or Bobby ask about their disappearance upon their return.

His jeans lay pooled upon the grass as he leant into the still throbbing car, pulling the lube from where it was safely hidden in the glove compartment, before he joined Castiel, who'd now stripped down to his shirt and boxers. The hunter could see the unmistakeable bulge of Castiel's erection pressing against the front of his underwear, pre-cum staining the material dark in a great wet patch. Dean growled, the sight of his lover so ready turning him on and he leant in, to nuzzle at Castiel's exposed neck greedily.

"God, you make me horny," Dean murmured as the angel cradled his body against his with slender hands.

Castiel mewled an aroused note as Dean nipped lightly at his throat, teeth grazing against the angel's skin as the hunter continued nuzzling him affectionately. The angel didn't protest when his lover turned him around and pressed him down upon the throbbing hood of the Impala. The angel sighed and spread his legs eagerly, feeling the first sweep of Dean's lube slick fingers against the puckered muscles surrounding his hole.

He spread his legs still further when Dean pressed his naked knee between the angel's thighs in an attempt to gain better access to his lover's hole, before he breached his lover, pressing one slick finger deep inside the angel's ass. Castiel keened in excitement, fucking himself back onto Dean's hand and making the hunter grin crookedly.

"Easy there, tiger," Dean murmured as he strived to keep up with the eager gyrations of his lover against his hand.

Castiel keened higher when Dean found his prostate, adding another slick finger to prod against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Dean continued twisting his fingers deep inside his lover, breath harsh at the feel of Castiel's tight channel surrounding his fingers and the way that Castiel's eager keens and harsh whiny breath broke against the Impala's hood. He finally pulled away, reluctantly, before he lubed up his aching cock, hand pleasuring himself as his eyes closed. His mouth dropped open at the feel of his slick fingers against his own taut flesh before he opened his eyes again to meet Castiel's bright eyed, interested gaze. A flicker of a smile was exchanged between them, followed by a swift nod, yet neither spoke and neither needed to.

Castiel rested his cheek against the throbbing metal beneath him, mouth agape as he felt Dean slowly penetrate him from behind, thick shaft soon filling him up to the hilt. Dean groaned loudly at the feel of Castiel tight and hot around him and he stood still for a few moments, enjoying the feel of the angel surrounding him. It was only when the angel rocked back onto him, impaling himself onto Dean's dick impatiently that the hunter moved at all, hips snapping hard and fast against Castiel's ass. Castiel shuddered beneath the onslaught of Dean as the hunter rocked into his lover's body, hips thrusting roughly against Castiel's and feeling the throb of the engine transmuting through Castiel's body and into his own.

Castiel jerked against the car, body slammed against the metal by the force of Dean's thrusts, hunter's hands rough against his naked hips. He moaned long and loud, as he felt the first trickle of Dean's cum spurt inside him before the hunter came fully, thick spurts of his cum wet and hot inside him. Castiel shuddered and came himself without being touched, dick stimulated by the vibrating car beneath him. His seed splashed over the shining metal of the car, sticking to the paintwork in thick white stripes as he wailed loudly for Dean, hands shaking against the car's hood as he climaxed.

Dean pulled away, sighing reluctantly at the slap of cold air against his skin, before he reached for his jeans, casting one lingering look over his shoulder to find Castiel watching him, large blue eyes intent and curious. Dean smiled and closed the distance between them, drawing the angel to his full height and sliding his arms around his lover's waist. He rested his hands upon Castiel's naked ass, fingers caressing against the skin to raise goosebumps upon bare flesh as the angel rested long fingers against Dean's shoulders.

Neither spoke still; instead they stared at one another, before Dean closed the distance between them to press his lips against Castiel's. The angel purred in contentment at the contact, one hand raising to rest upon the back of Dean's head as he relaxed into the hunter's arms. They remained in that position for quite a while, mouths working against each other's, content to press kiss after kiss against each other's mouths while the engine idled behind them.

Finally, Dean pulled away reluctantly, but he didn't drop his hands from Castiel's waist.

"We'd best be getting back to the house," he said, with a smile, as Castiel rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder.

The hunter smiled and stroked the angel's back, wondering how it was possible for a powerful being like an angel would feel safe enough in a human's arms to show such naked trust as Castiel was doing with him. It seemed bizarre, as though the roles should be reversed, that it should be he resting his head upon Castiel's shoulder, safe in the arms of an angel rather than the other way around. He sighed and kissed Castiel's cheek tenderly.

"I love you," he murmured into the angel's ear. "I always will."

Castiel's answering purr was reply enough, yet still Castiel said - "I love you too!" - in return.

Dean smiled at that but neither moved still, too content to remain in each other's arms beneath the light of the setting sun, hunter fully dressed but without his boots and a half naked angel cradled in the human's arms. Dean only hoped they would remain that way forever, knowing the hope wasn't a hope at all, but reality ...

~fini~


End file.
